


Steve and Tony, to Clint, are the Parents of their rag-tag team of Superheroes

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Holiday Avengers [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And He Knows It, Bruce can't believe what's happening, Clint and Bruce are bro's, Clint does stupid things, Clint is such a teenager, Clintasha :D, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Father's Day, Fury is tired of Clint's shit, Humor, I swear, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Girlfriend, Sassy Steve Rogers, She also has plans, So Late -_-, Steve is the Dad of The Avengers, Stony :), Tony is the mom, You Know It's True
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a late Father's day thingy, and I wanted it to be cute so you'll see.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Steve and Tony, to Clint, are the Parents of their rag-tag team of Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late Father's day thingy, and I wanted it to be cute so you'll see.

This was not his fault. Just because he shot a plunger arrow at Fury’s door, and Fury just so happened to open the door, making the arrow hit him right in the eyepatch, that didn’t mean it was his fault! But apparently, that was enough conviction to have Steve come down to SHIELD.

“I’d say I’m sorry to interrupt you on your holiday, Captain, but I’m not sorry.” Steve sighed and sat down. Clint tried to shrink down in his seat. It felt like highschool all over again, with dad coming in and scolding him for setting a cheerleader’s uniform on fire (ONE TIME!) (Okay, maybe twenty, but that’s beside the point), and having the principle rat on him. The irony that this was on Father’s day.

“Well, in a way, it is kind of your fault.” Clint perked up out of his internal monologue long enough to stare at Steve with eyes as wide as saucers. Fury’s eye twitched as he filled with fury (HA!) but he tried to contain it.

“Excuse me?”

“You know how Clint is, he’s a joker. If you’re in charge of a Intelligence unit, shouldn't you know that Clint is going to do something like this? For the Director of SHIELD, it was pretty stupid of you to give him pluger arrows. But, hey, at least it was a plunger arrow and not a real one, am I right?” Steve said, turning to Clint with a smirk. Clint nodded, speechless. This was nothing of what he expected, but it was amazing! Steve was getting sassy on the director! Clint didn’t even think he had it in him. Steve stood up and brushed his jeans with his hands.

“Well, I think we’re done here.” Clint followed him, grinning.

Once they got to the tower, Steve held his hand out. Clint looked at it confused.

“What?”

“Put your arrows and bow in my hand.” Shit. He knew it was too easy.

“But-”

“Clint, I helped you not get chewed out by Fury, but that doesn't mean it wasn't wrong what you did.”

“This is why I like mom better.” he grumbled as he put his bow and arrows in Steve’s hand.

“I heard that.”

* * *

Clint rode the elevator up to his shared floor with Nat. It was weird, picturing Cap, the leader of their team, as his dad. But at the same time, it was so easy. He was like a father to them, giving advice to them and always helping them and shit. Tony was basically the mom, being sympathetic and lending a helping hand when needed. Shit, they were the parents he never had. The elevator dinged and the stepped out.   
“Hey, Nat.” Nat gave him a glance and continued to stir the rice she was making.

“I heard you got in trouble with Fury.” Clint grinned sheepishly.

“Yeah... but listen to this, Cap  came in and got all sassy with the director, then walked out!” Nat raised an eyebrow, which was her version of ‘Goddamn.’

“I know! Then the told me to give him my arrows and bow, which sucked, but still.” Nat did a small quirk of the lips.

“It’s father’s day, right?”

“Yeah. And?”

“I have an idea.”

 

* * *

“How’s you guys manage to set all of this up in a span of two hours?” Bruce asked him as the finished setting up the food. Clint grinned.

“I’m a spy, dude, I can do amazing things in short spans of time.” Bruce rolled his eyes at him.

“Sure Clint.” Nat looked to her watch.

“JARVIS, when are Steve and Tony coming home from their date?”

“In 10 minutes, Ms.Romanov.” Thor put Mjolnir in a corner.

“Tis nice of the Avengers brethren to create a lovely feast for Captain of the Americas.” Clint spread his arms out.

“See! Someone appreciates my niceness.”

“Sir’s are in the elevator.”

“Alright, it’s show time.” The elevator doors dinged, and Steve and Tony stepped out.

“Happy Father’s Day Steve!” Tony blinked, then smiled, laughing a bit, and pushed Steve forward.

“Well, happy father’s day indeed. The kid's did something nice for once! Now II don't know about you guys, but I'm starving, so let's dig in, shall we?”

"Tony, you just ate-"

"They don't need to know that Steve!"

* * *

After the plates were cleared, Steve and Tony were left to clean up the mess while the rest of the team sat around the living room, trying to decide what movie to watch. Steve bumped his shoulder with Tony’s causing the shorter man to look up at him. Steve leaned in and kissed him, savoring the warmth.

“I love you, Tony.” Tony smiled at him.

“I swear Steve, you’re a sap. But, I love you too, so I guess that makes me a sap as well.” Clint hopped on to the counter.

“Barton, get off my counter.”

“Oh come on mom! Just this once?” He puppy dog eyes, and Tony shook his head sighing.

“You deal with him. I’m gonna make sure no one killed each other. Or ruined the living room. Again.” Steve snorted and turned to Clint.

“Thank you for the surprise.”

“It wasn't my idea, it was Nat’s, but I’ll take the Thanks.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“So, does this mean-”

“No, you still don’t get your bow and arrows back.”

“GODDAMMIT!”

****  
  
  



End file.
